MERRY ROCK 'N' ROLL CHRISTMAS
by Sophie Queen
Summary: O Natal na casa da família Cullen este ano será diferente. O rockstar Edward Cullen e sua esposa Bella terão que introduzir a popular festa ao seu primogênito Henry Cullen.
1. Merry Rock 'n' Roll Christmas

*****MERRY ROCK 'n' ROLL CHRISTMAS*****

.

**Título:** Merry Rock 'n' Roll Christmas

**Autora:**Sophie Queen

**Beta:**Tod

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens:**Humanos

**Gênero:**Romance / General

**Classificação:**T (maiores de 16 anos) – uso de drogas e álcool; sexo e nudez.

**Banner: **i39**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/70kivr**(PONTO)**jpg

**Sinopse:**O Natal na casa da família Cullen este ano será diferente. O rockstar Edward Cullen e sua esposa Bella terão que introduzir a popular festa ao seu primogênito Henry Cullen.

.

_**Playlist**_

_**Jingle Bells **– Sex Pistols  
><strong>Silent Night<strong> – Bad Religion  
><strong>Merry Christmas (I Don't Want to Fight Tonight) – <strong>Ramones  
><strong>White Christmas – <strong>Guns N' Roses  
><strong>Jingle Bell Rock – <strong>Billy Idol  
><strong>Punk Rock Christmas – <strong>Sex Pistols  
><strong>Another Rock and Roll Christmas – <strong>Iron Maiden  
><strong>A Great Big Sled – <strong>The Killers  
><strong>Christmastime – <strong>Smashing Pumpkins  
><strong>Merry Xmas (War is Over) – <strong>John Lennon  
><strong>Don't Shoot Me Santa – <strong>The Killers  
><strong>Run, Rudolph, Run – <strong>Lemmy Kilmister, Billy F. Gibbons, Dave Grohl  
><strong>Rockin' Around the Xmas Tree – <strong>Joe Lynn Turner  
><strong>Naughty Naughty Christmas – <strong>Danger Danger  
><strong>Santa Claws is Coming to Town – <strong>Alice Cooper_

.

**MERRY ROCK 'n' ROLL CHRISTMAS**

.

_Encino, Los Angeles, Califórnia  
>23 de dezembro de 2011<em>

.

O som melódico de uma guitarra solitária preenchia todos os cômodos da enorme casa, localizada do montanhoso vale californiano. Isabella que estava em seu quarto terminando de se arrumar sorriu amplamente. Ao longo daquele ano, sempre ouvia aqueles acordes; era uma composição que seu marido vinha trabalhando para o novo álbum de sua banda de rock, a _Midnight Sun_. Entretanto, Edward estava passando por uma espécie de bloqueio naquela melodia e a cada dia parecia mais complicado finalizá-la.

A mulher fora retirada de seus pensamentos sobre a dificuldade que Edward tinha em compor aquela música, pelo som desafinado e completamente desproporcional a melodia que antes ouvia. O ruído fora gerado por um prato de bateria sendo soado.

_Henry_. Concluiu Isabella com um sorriso brilhante.

A pequena criatura de pele tão pálida quanto à dela e a de Edward, com grandes olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos constantemente desordenados, era a felicidade para o jovem casal. Bella – como preferia ser chamada – recordava-se ainda com exatidão do dia que contou a Edward que estava grávida.

O músico havia acabado de retornar de uma turnê pela América do Sul e ficou em choque, para dizer o mínimo. Todavia, não era porque não queria a criança, mas por não imaginar que aconteceria assim, tão inesperadamente. Sem nenhum plano prévio, ou uma conversa de ambos sobre filhos.

Naquela época, a produtora musical havia terminado a produção de um álbum de R&B de um famoso grupo do gênero, e estava a poucos dias de férias, antes de se engajar em uma nova produção. Edward e sua banda estavam às vésperas de entrar em estúdio para a gravação do seu 5º álbum; diante da inesperada boa nova, o casal deixou suas vidas profissionais em suspenso para curtirem juntos a gestação do seu primeiro filho.

Tudo isso ocorreu há pouco mais de um ano e meio. Edward não havia feito um concerto desde então – não que seus amigos de adolescência e companheiros de banda se incomodassem, já que neste meio tempo cada um dedicou-se a projetos paralelos; contudo, sempre estiveram ansiosos com o retorno da _Midnight Sun_. Bella também não havia entrado em um estúdio e começado a produção de um disco desde quando soube de sua gravidez.

Nenhum dos dois pareciam preocupados com essa ausência justificada, por mais que fosse tolo da parte deles deixarem suas profissões de lado, principalmente em seu auge. Muitos críticos musicais, fãs do trabalho dos dois e outras pessoas da indústria não imaginavam o quanto esse tempo em que se dedicaram a sua vida conjugal era importante para ambos, ainda mais depois da crise que tiveram que quase ocasionou em divórcio a pouco menos de dois anos.

Bella acariciou com a digital de seu polegar seu dedo anelar esquerdo, a fina aliança em ouro branco sobre uma tatuagem, que era idêntica a que Edward carregava no mesmo dedo de sua mão. Aqueles dois símbolos – o tradicional e o incomum – eram o símbolo de sua união, de seu amor, de que pertenciam um ao outro.

Ela sorriu para o seu próprio reflexo, satisfeita com a roupa que escolhera para aquela noite, e de como o seu corpo facilmente voltou ao que era antes da gravidez. Vestiu um colete xadrez em vermelho e preto sobre a camiseta negra que usava, agarrando sua bolsa e jaqueta de couro, deixando o ninho de amor dela e de Edward e indo para a sala de música onde o marido a esperava com Henry.

Esta noite a _Midnight Sun_ iria fazer o seu retorno aos palcos – não para um show mega produzido, com milhares de pessoas assistindo. Não. Hoje eles tocariam no _The Roxy Theater _em Los Angeles, um lugar minúsculo se comparado com os estádios lotados que a banda normalmente apresentava-se. Além do retorno aos palcos de Edward, ele também estava animado com a perspectiva de que seria a primeira vez que Henry o veria tocando ao vivo, em seu habitat natural.

O menino poderia ter apenas 10 meses, mas ele estava animado para ver o pai. Pelo menos era o que Edward e Bella achavam.

A morena parou a sua caminhada, encostando-se no batente da porta francesa que dava acesso a enorme sala de música. Além dos diversos instrumentos de Edward, havia ali também os prêmios que ele havia ganho junto com a banda, os discos de ouro, platina e diamante que haviam conquistado, como também os 3 troféus mais importantes para o jovem casal – os _Grammys_ que Edward e a _Midnight Sun_ haviam conquistado em 2008. Pela sala também haviam, contrastando com o ar de covil do _rock and roll_, inúmeros brinquedos de Henry espalhados.

Relativamente próximos ao grande piano negro, entretidos em um violão que estava na frente deles, estavam Edward com Henry em seu colo. Seus braços tatuados e desnudos por conta da camiseta que usava, segurava com demasiada proteção o pequeno garoto. Que parecia atento as palavras carinhosas do pai, mesmo que não as conseguisse compreender em sua totalidade.

Um sorriso orgulhoso e emocionado brotou nos lábios de Isabella. Ela _amava_ o quanto Edward _amava_ o seu bebê, o fruto do amor que nutriam um pelo outro.

- Não assim, Henry. – falou suavemente o músico repreendendo o garotinho que batia suas pequenas mãozinhas na madeira negra do violão. – Assim, amiguinho. – instruiu tocando algumas cordas do violão diante deles, fazendo com que o som harmonioso e melódico das notas _'sol'_, _'dó'_ e _'si'_ preenchesse o ambiente. – Viu?! É fácil! – exclamou animado.

O pequeno menino gritou animado balançando seus bracinhos tentando pegar o instrumento mais uma vez. Delicadamente Edward levou o seu filho perto das cordas, pondo Henry próximo a estas, onde invés de fazer o que o pai muito delicadamente havia explicado, puxou as cordas de aço e batendo empolgado as mãos no corpo do violão, gargalhando de felicidade.

Edward suspirou pesadamente, enquanto Henry continuava a gritar e gargalhar batendo suas mãozinhas na madeira negra do violão. O pequeno adorava uma bagunça, adorava barulho, não era por menos que era filho de Edward e Bella Cullen, que foram nascidos e criados em torno da música.

Não conseguindo controlar a felicidade que sentia infiltrando-se por seu corpo ao ver aquela cena, Bella gargalhou suavemente, entonando com a do filho, o que acabou atraindo a atenção de Edward, que sorriu torto para a esposa dando uma ligeira piscadela. O casal ainda pareciam dois adolescentes, inconsequentes, apaixonados e que não conseguem manter suas mãos para si mesmos.

- Olá, _sexy lady_. – cumprimentou sensualmente o músico, chamando a esposa pelo carinhoso apelido que havia lhe dado, e, que inclusive havia escrito uma música com esse título para ela anos atrás.

- O que meus dois homens preferidos estão aprontando? – perguntou a produtora musical, deixando suas coisas sobre o sofá de couro preto e caminhando em direção onde os dois estavam.

- Tentando ensinar a este rapazinho como toca violão, mas parece que ele quer ser baterista. – lamentou-se infantilmente o guitarrista.

Bella controlou-se para não rir do marido, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- _O quê_?! – exclamou atordoado Edward, diante do riso da mulher.

- Edward, amor, ele só tem 10 meses. Tá descobrindo o mundo ainda. Não sabe a diferença entre guitarra e bateria. – disse com diversão Isabella, curvando-se para bagunçar mais ainda os cabelos castanhos do filho e depositar um sereno beijo nos lábios do marido.

O músico tirou o filho do seu colo, colocando-o sobre o imenso tapete vermelho vivo, onde Henry rapidamente engatinhou até a pequenina bateria amarela que Emmett – seu padrinho – lhe havia presenteado.

Edward suspirou pesadamente, ressentido.

- Baby, esqueceu que você também foi baterista durante um tempo? – questionou Bella com ligeira diversão. Edward bufou, mas afastando a sua irritação com uma rapidez nauseante, agarrando Bella pela cintura e a puxando para o seu colo. Ambos explodiram em gargalhadas, que foram acompanhadas pelas animadas de Henry que além de rir batia palminhas completamente divertidas deliciando-se da felicidade que emanava de seus pais.

Os olhos verdes esmeraldinos dele encararam com intensidade os castanhos chocolates dela. Todo o amor, o companheirismo que partilhavam estava ali, estampado em seus rostos. Não suportando a distância entre eles, Edward inclinou-se para Bella reivindicando seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego.

Logo as mãos grandes, masculinas e calejadas de Edward começaram a correr pelas pernas delgadas de Isabella – que estava vestindo uma _wet legging _preta, com meias vermelhas até o meio de suas canelas e coturnos negros finalizando sua produção, que era tão a cara dela. Sempre uma garota do _rock and roll_. O calor abrasador das mãos fervorosas do músico emanava por sua pele como fogo em brasa, deixando-a ansiosa para o toque íntimo do marido; que deliberadamente traçou seu polegar sobre o sexo pulsante dela.

- Edward. – gemeu contra os lábios dele.

- Preciso _tanto_ de você, Bella. – confessou com paixão o vocalista.

- Não podemos. – replicou ofegante a produtora musical, gemendo contra os lábios do músico e agarrando seus cabelos, os puxando com desejo. – Temos que ir, baby. Os meninos estão te esperando... o Roxy. – suspirou chupando o lábio inferior dele com volúpia.

- Foda-se o Roxy! – esbravejou Edward. – Eu preciso estar _dentro_ de você, Bella. – brandiu entre os dentes, correndo suas mãos para de baixo da camiseta negra que ela usava, acariciando a sua barriga lisa.

- Mais tarde, baby. – suspirou Bella. – Eu prometo. – jurou dando mais um beijo urgente nos lábios de Edward, saindo do seu colo e engatinhando em direção onde Henry estava batucando o tambor com alegria mal percebendo a interação sexual de seus pais.

- Porra, Bella! – urrou cheio de desejo o músico. – Assim não ajuda, baby. Essa noite vou precisar te foder por trás, e quem sabe a sua... – ele estalou os lábios como se estivesse com água na boca. – _bunda_. – completou com malicia, subindo e descendo suas sobrancelhas para a esposa.

Bella riu afetada para o músico, enquanto um natural e comum tom vermelho surgiu por suas bochechas, mas mesmo assim balançou seus quadris em provocação para ele, que urrou outra vez em desejo, massageando a sua crescente ereção.

- Vou ficar esperando ansiosamente por isso. – ronronou sensualmente, chegando finalmente até o filho que sorriu amplamente ao ver a mãe. Bella imitou o bebê, pegando-o em seus braços e enchendo seu pequeno rostinho de beijos.

Edward que ainda se mantinha no mesmo lugar, sorriu orgulhoso pela intimidade do seu primogênito e o amor de sua vida. Quando estava determinado a engatinhar até onde os dois estavam e convencer Bella de ficarem em casa fazendo outra coisa, o seu telefone celular tocou ruidosamente.

- Já estou a caminho! – vociferou para quem ligava, não deixando a pessoa dizer algo, ou saudar inicialmente com a educação primorosa que recebeu de Esme e Carlisle Cullen, seus pais.

Bella sorriu pelo comportamento impaciente do marido. Edward era tão fácil de ler. Era óbvio que ele estava com planos de convencer ela a não irem ao Roxy esta noite, mas a produtora musical tinha conhecimento que o músico precisava disso. De sentir a adrenalina de estar em um palco, de ver a multidão pulando e cantando as canções de haviam escrito, de tocar e se divertir com seus amigos.

Oh sim. Eles estavam fazendo isso sim esta noite.

Henry veria o seu pai tocando pela primeira vez; e Isabella queria saber como o filho se sentiria, como também matar a saudades de seu marido sendo aquele _rockstar_ sexy que havia feito o inferno na sua vida quando se conheceram, quando Bella produzia o primeiro disco da _Midnight Sun_. Seu primeiro trabalho como produtora.

- Vamos? – perguntou a morena levantando-se do chão e pegando Henry em seu colo, caminhando até o sofá onde a bolsa com algumas coisas do filho e a jaqueta que iria colocar nele estava.

- Você irá me recompensar depois? – replicou esperançoso o ruivo. Bella gargalhou animada, dando uma piscadela para o marido, enquanto vestia a jaqueta grossa em Henry sobre a camiseta preta do _Sex Pistols_ que o garotinho usava, idêntica a que Edward vestia.

- Você sabe que sim. – confirmou com uma sensual voz ao músico.

- Então vamos logo! – disse reticente, colocando-se de pé e recolhendo a própria jaqueta de couro que estava sobre o piano. Bella gargalhou, mas entregou Henry para Edward para que pudesse vestir sua própria jaqueta. O guitarrista fez cosquinhas na minúscula barriga do seu filho que gargalhou com a ação do pai.

- Tem horas que eu não sei quem é a criança aqui. – divertiu-se Bella, vendo Edward brincando com Henry. Ele mostrou a língua para ela, que gargalhou descontraída. – Mike vai nos levar? – inquiriu caminhando até onde Edward estava com Henry.

- Uhum. – concordou o músico. – Você sabe como eu fico depois de um show, e você estando toda sexy como o inferno, vai ser difícil manter minhas mãos longe de você. – provocou sedutoramente, espalmando sua mão na bunda da esposa, que gritou afeminada.

- Tarado! – exasperou sem realmente estar brava com o marido, dando um suave beijo em seus lábios e pegando Henry do seu colo, para que Edward pudesse recolher o estojo de sua guitarra _Fender_.

O caminho da mansão até o Roxy foi feito com bastante agilidade pelo motorista da família. Edward segurou Bella o caminho inteiro dando beijos no pescoço alvo dela ou então em suas bochechas, e vire e mexe roubando um de seus lábios, enquanto ambos observavam Henry brincando com seus bonecos em sua cadeirinha.

Os Cullen eram uma família muito feliz. Dava para se ver essa felicidade em um simples olhar para os três.

Quando chegaram ao local em que a _Midnight Sun _iria tocar, Mike, o motorista, parou a SUV da família na entrada dos fundos do clube, e com Edward carregando Henry e Bella a sua bolsa, a de Henry e a guitarra de Edward, a família entrou com agilidade no local. Antes de se embrenharem entre os corredores que os levariam até o camarim onde os outros membros da banda estavam, a produtora musical tirou um protetor ocular na forma de um fone de ouvido da bolsa do bebê e entregou a Edward para que colocasse nos ouvidos do filho, para proteger seus sensíveis ouvidos da música alta.

O pequeno garotinho que parecia saber o quanto aquilo era necessário para ele, nem se incomodou em arrancar os fones de sua orelha, prestando a atenção a tudo a sua volta com seus perspicazes olhos verdes.

Ao chegarem ao camarim onde os outros membros da banda estavam junto de suas companheiras, o som das risadas e o ar descontraído enquanto todos bebiam cervejas era saudoso, nostálgico. A entrada do casal com seu primogênito não passou despercebida para todos que estavam na pequena sala que saudaram animados os recém-chegados.

- Henry! Amigão! Venha aqui com o tio Emmett. – falou o baterista da banda tirando o pequeno garoto dos braços do pai e pegando-o nos seus, conversando com o bebê como se ele fosse adulto. Todos riram da interação de Emmett com o pequeno Cullen.

O casal cumprimentou a todos com animação. Bella não via a um longo tempo Alice e Rosalie, noiva de Jasper – o outro guitarrista -, e namorada de Emmett, respectivamente. James, o baixista, um solteirão mulherengo convicto estava com uma nova conquista – ou melhor, uma regular conquista, já que Victoria, atriz principal de um seriado de ficção cientifica estava ao seu lado mais uma vez, como vinha acontecendo desde o início do hiato da banda.

Os rapazes eram frequentadores assíduos da mansão Cullen, onde passavam longas horas ensaiando com Edward, ou então decidindo coisas sobre a banda e escrevendo novas canções. A _Midnight Sun_ e as belas mulheres que rodeavam o grupo, agora com a companhia do pequeno Henry, formavam uma grande família. Uma família diferente, onde as similaridades, gostos e anseios se completavam.

O amor à música que unia todos, uns aos outros.

Apesar da não ligação sanguínea entre eles e a ausência de suas próprias famílias fazia com que todos se reunissem para celebrar os grandes feriados e festas. Este ano estavam planejando em se juntarem para comemorar o Natal.

Enquanto Edward bebia uma cerveja e conversava com os outros membros da banda sobre o _setlist _do show, Bella tinha uma conversa descontraída com as outras mulheres falando sobre os preparativos para o feriado próximo, onde todos haviam concordado que a casa de Edward e Bella seria o melhor lugar para as festividades, por ser grande o suficiente para mais seis pessoas. Henry, em contrapartida, se divertia com o seu padrinho Emmett, que mesmo participando da conversa da banda, parecia dar mais atenção ao pequeno garoto do que ouvir o seu amigo de infância.

Inesperadamente, Bella pediu licença às garotas e foi até onde Edward estava dedilhando a sua guitarra, junto com Jasper – provavelmente compondo um solo para que os dois pudessem fazer juntos. Lentamente ela começou a depositar beijos suaves no pescoço do marido que sorria satisfeito com o tesão que a esposa estava despertando em seu corpo, fazendo-o errar por três vezes os acordes. Ela sorriu afetada em seu ouvido, sugando o lóbulo da orelha de Edward em seguida, ocasionando um arrepio no músico.

- Alice? Rose? Emm? – chamou Isabella, fazendo com que os três pares de olhos a encarassem. – Vocês podem dar uma olhadinha no Henry para mim, por alguns minutos? – pediu com a voz suave, enquanto suas mãos corriam pela cintura do marido. Ela estava com uma ideia nada inocente em mente.

- Claro. – responderam as duas mulheres em uníssono. Emmett rolou os olhos, ainda com Henry em seu colo.

- Vocês têm certeza que tem mais de 30 anos e um filho? – provocou o baterista com uma gargalhada ruidosa, que foi acompanhada pela musical de Henry.

- Cala a boca, Emm! – esbravejou divertido Edward, retirando a correia de sua guitarra e entregando a Jasper, enlaçando em seguida seus dedos aos de Bella, e colando o seu corpo ao dela, fazendo com que ela sentisse a crescente ereção pressionando meus quadris. Ela gemeu deliciada.

- Vocês têm 30 minutos. – advertiu Jasper com um sorriso torto. Enquanto todos os outros ocupantes da sala se divertiam do comportamento do casal que caminhava apressado para o pequeno banheiro do camarim.

Em 10 anos de relacionamento, Edward e Bella já haviam feito muito uso de inúmeros banheiros de locais onde a _Midnight Sun_ iria tocar. A morena sempre tinha a sua libido elevada assistindo a preparação do músico para entrar no palco; e Edward, bem, ele _sempre_ estava com tesão por sua esposa. Eles já tinham feito sexo em banheiros imundos, contra paredes, dentro de trailers, em camarins, na cotia de diversos consertos. Era como se naquele momento os dois não pudessem controlar o desejo que sentiam e se viam obrigados a entregarem-se ao prazer.

Ambos tinham conhecimento que os banheiros do Roxy eram sempre clinicamente limpos, mesmo que o restante da banda estivesse ali por algum tempo sabiam que o encontrariam no mesmíssimo estado que estava quando chegaram. Já se foi o tempo em que antes dos shows os rapazes tinham que usar drogas deixando vestígio das mesmas pelos banheiros, ou fazer o mesmo que Edward e Bella estavam fazendo. Depois da overdose que quase resultou na morte de James durante uma turnê pela Austrália e Nova Zelândia, todo o grupo entrou em um programa de desintoxicação, pois todos amavam muito mais a música do que essa merda que poderia acabar com a vida deles.

Não é que eles não ingerissem álcool diariamente ou fumassem como desesperados, mas o uso de drogas ilícitas ficava reservado para um cigarrinho de maconha vez e nunca, quando estavam relaxados e longe dos palcos.

Rapidamente Edward trancou a porta do banheiro, pressionando Bella contra ela e a levantando em um movimento rápido. As pernas delgadas e longas da morena abraçou a cintura do ruivo, fazendo com que a sua ereção roçasse o ponto pulsante dela.

- Porra! Como eu te amo! – vociferou Edward, capturando os lábios de Bella em um beijo sôfrego e urgente. – Nunca imaginei que estava sentindo falta justamente disso. – divertiu-se com os lábios contra os delas.

- Eu também, baby. Eu também. – gemeu a produtora musical, beijando quase que violentamente o marido, enquanto suas mãos corriam pelo o abdômen ligeiramente definido indo ao encontro de sua enorme ereção. – Deus! Como eu te amo, Edward. – exclamou completamente extasiada.

Em questões de segundos, Edward estava a penetrando com fervor, deliciando-se do prazer que sentia ao estar dentro da esposa e de vê-la gemendo luxuriosamente para ele. Não era aquele sexo cuidadoso e cheio de palavras carinhosas. Não. Era violento, necessitado, urgente. Era o que Edward chamava de foda. Boa, rápida, gostosa e completamente satisfatória.

Quando deixaram o banheiro 30 minutos depois, ambos estavam ofegantes e suas roupas e expressões indicavam o que haviam acabado de fazer. Bella mantinha um sorriso tímido em seu rosto, sentindo as suas bochechas ficarem rubras com o olhar de todos os amigos. Edward, entretanto, estava com um largo sorriso e completamente animado e revigorado para o show.

A adrenalina corria enlouquecida pelo seu corpo. Virando uma garrafa de cerveja quase que totalmente, o ruivo pegou sua guitarra que estava sobre o sofá, dando um sorriso, acompanhado de uma piscadela para a esposa que escondia o seu rosto na curva do pescoço do pequeno Henry.

- Vamos botar para quebrar! – vociferou cheio de animação Edward aos companheiros de banda, que despedindo de suas companheiras deixaram o pequeno camarim e seguiram para o palco do local.

Acompanhada das outras mulheres e com Henry em seu colo protegido com os imensos fones isolantes, Bella seguiu-se pela multidão do clube para ocupar a mesa que era reservada para a banda; enquanto todos no clube esperavam ansiosos a atração surpresa da noite. No caso, a _Midnight Sun_. Um garçom do bar trouxe as bebidas para Bella, Alice, Rosalie e Victoria, enquanto estas avaliavam a reação das pessoas que estavam no bar.

O proprietário e também um conhecido produtor musical de Los Angeles subiu ao palco animado para apresentar a atração daquela noite. Um minuto de suspense, e quando este gritou autorizando a entrada da banda, todo o bar veio literalmente abaixo, surpresos que a banda depois de um longo hiato estaria voltando aos palcos, ainda mais aquele que significava tanto para eles.

Em meios a gritos animados, palmas e uma animação atordoante os membros da banda tomaram seus lugares no pequeno palco do bar. Portando a sua guitarra Edward começou a gritar animado acompanhando a plateia, o acorde melódico de uma nota que ele tocou soou pelos autofalantes do bar, aumentando a expectativa de todos que estavam assistindo.

- Vocês querem ouvir música boa, Roxy?! – perguntou o vocalista animado. A galera gritou extasiada. Emmett contou os compassos batendo uma baqueta contra a outra iniciando o som empolgante da _Midnight Sun_.

Quem estava no pequeno clube pulava animado, cantando junto com a banda as músicas conhecidas. A animação e adrenalina que Edward sentia era emanada em ondas, e de onde Isabella estava sentada com Henry no colo, sentia a intensidade que o esposo dava quando estava tocando, e por mais que ela tivesse adorado ficar com ele todos os dias durante o último ano, vê-lo em seu habitat natural, no palco, era restaurador, motivante, excitante.

O show desenrolou-se animado, inspirador, único. Henry que estava nos braços da mãe não mostrava nenhum sinal de cansaço, tédio ou incomodo por ter que ficar do mesmo jeito durante tanto tempo. O garotinho parecia fascinado ao ver seu pai tocando, cantando, dando-se o seu melhor para as pessoas que o assistiam, inclusive o pequenino menino.

- Esta noite está demais! – gritou Edward estimulado pela plateia. – A próxima música, é uma composição nova e estará no nosso próximo álbum. Espero que vocês a curtam, o seu nome é _Deeper_ – mais profundo.

O som suave dos acordes das duas guitarras deu o tom para a introdução da canção, acompanhando após alguns segundos pelo baixo soando tranquilo e até mesmo inadequado. Entretanto quando o som da bateria entrou na canção o puro _rock and roll_ da _Midnight Sun_ deu lugar aquela melodia que faltava em seu começo.

Edward cantava a música com seus olhos presos na figura de sua esposa que estava com o filho deles em seu colo. Era como se o músico estivesse tentando passar uma mensagem especial para a sua _sexy lady_, e quando usou o seu carinhoso apelido do meio da canção Isabella compreendeu sobre o que se tratava. Um rubor inesperado tomou as faces da morena, que tentando disfarçar a reação do seu corpo, bebeu um longo gole de sua cerveja.

- É impressão minha ou a canção fala de um filme pornô? – perguntou Rosalie com um sorriso enviesado em seu rosto.

- Parece mais como uma foda muito intensa, satisfatória. Memorável. – comentou Alice despreocupadamente, curtindo a canção com demasiada excitação.

- E você, Bella? Sobre o que acha que é a música? – questionou Rosalie com curiosidade para saber a opinião da produtora musical.

Isabella que estava fitando com intensidade o esposo estava literalmente fuzilando-o pelos olhos e não ouviu a pergunta da amiga, ela só conseguia pensar em como ele pode fazer uma canção de um momento tão íntimo deles, e não ter dito nada a ela. Pedido a sua autorização, ou pelo menos ter dado ciência do que a letra dizia, para que ela não ficasse assim, com cara de otária em frente a todos. Edward parecia saber o que se passava na mente de sua mulher, pois não tirava os olhos dela portando o seu insuportável sorriso arrogante em seus lábios.

- Bella? – chamou Alice, que assim como Rosalie estava interessada em saber o que a esposa do vocalista, e provavelmente compositor da música, estava pensando sobre a canção.

Saindo completamente do seu estupor, a morena virou o seu rosto para encarar as duas mulheres, enquanto piscava para tirar qualquer nuvem de indignação que ela sentia por Edward naquele momento.

- Oi? – disse atordoada.

- O que você acha que é? – perguntou Rosalie outra vez.

- É o _quê_? – replicou completamente confusa a morena.

- A música. – disse com um sorriso torto Alice, parecendo entender algo que as outras pessoas ainda não haviam capturado. – É sobre um filme pornô ou sobre uma foda memorável? – questionou lentamente, estudando a expressão no rosto de Isabella.

Um novo rubor vermelho intenso dominou o rosto da filha do famoso e importante guitarrista, a lenda viva Charlie Swan, sua principal influência na escolha de sua carreira.

- Hum... er... – hesitou, ponderando suas palavras. – _Ambas_. – respondeu com a voz miúda, mas alta o suficiente para que as outras mulheres ouvissem, e tentando disfarçar a vergonha e timidez estampada em seu rosto, Bella desviou o seu olhar para tornar a encarar Edward, mas não realmente vendo, deixando que sua mente vagasse para as lembranças daquela noite. Da noite que conceberam Henry.

Era natural para o jovem casal que mesmo com a sua libido elevada assistissem filmes pornôs para – como dizia Edward: "buscar inspiração". Naquele dia em especial Bella havia escolhido um dos inúmeros filmes que haviam adquirido quando estavam dispostos a fazer funcionar o casamento deles, e buscar apimentá-lo com novas ideias.

Evidente que o nome da película era _Deeper_ e por mais que fora excitante ver as cenas falsas, mas realmente boas dos casais de atores, o filme em si era uma merda, e em meio de um acesso de riso de ambos, em questão de minutos viram-se nus deliciando-se de uma foda inigualável. _Inesquecível_.

Memorável em todos os sentidos para ambos, não só pelo fato de ser a responsável por abençoá-los com Henry, mas porque foi naquele momento tão íntimo que finalmente compreenderam o que sentiam um pelo outro, e que aquele casamento valia a pena ser consertado.

Naquela época, Edward partira no dia seguinte para a turnê da _Midnight Sun_ na América do Sul, Bella retornaria ao estúdio para finalizar a produção do álbum que trabalhava. Os enjoos, a constante fome, sono e a irritabilidade que parecia estar pior do que normalmente eram deveriam ser indicadores mais do que suficiente para que a produtora reconhecesse os sinais da gravidez, mas ele os ignorou, somente tendo ciência de sua condição 3 semanas depois quando foi ao seu ginecologista para fazer seu preventivo.

Choque, terror e desespero, foram só algumas emoções que ela sentiu quando soube, mas sabendo que mesmo não planejando aquela vida que crescia dentro de si, ela já havia mudado toda a sua percepção de vida. Bella preparou com cuidado a forma que seria perfeita para dar a Edward a boa nova, e quando este chegou e a encontrou na piscina da casa em que viviam em um cenário perfeito onde ela lhe contou a notícia. O músico apesar do choque se sentiu mais feliz do que nunca em toda a sua vida.

A canção que a banda ainda executava era exatamente sobre aquilo. Claro que não dizia as palavras exatas ou davam a entender tudo o que acontecera naquela maravilhosa noite e os eventos seguintes para o casal, mas a essência do sentimento, das sensações, da emoção que sentiram estava clara.

Era uma canção sobre sexo, amor, foda e suas consequências inesperadas, contudo, maravilhosas.

Isabella não conseguiu manter muito tempo a sua raiva por Edward depois que o show havia finalizado e iam para a sua casa. A pequena faísca que era necessária para que seus desejos explodissem estava ali; e durante aquela madrugada o casal fez um verdadeiro incêndio na privacidade de seu quarto. Lugar de tantas histórias. Tantas memórias.

.

.

_Encino, Los Angeles, Califórnia  
>24 de dezembro de 2011<em>

.

Edward acordara cedo demais no dia seguinte, véspera de Natal. Apesar de ter dormido pouco mais de 2 horas o seu corpo não demonstrava qualquer tipo de cansaço ou esgotamento. O músico se sentia mais jovial do que há muito tempo não se sentia.

A resposta para a sua felicidade estava esparramada completamente nua ao seu lado, com seus longos cabelos castanhos todos embolados e cobrindo o seu rosto. Seu corpo feminino e pequeno estava de bruços, escondendo os seios voluptuosos do olhar luxuriante de Edward. Seus braços completamente tatuados entravam por debaixo do travesseiro. A pele branca e cremosa de suas costas estava exposta, a imensa fênix que ela tinha tatuado pela mesma era afrodisíaco para o guitarrista. Assim como os laços que ela tinha na parte de trás de suas coxas e que imitavam cintas-ligas.

Edward amava a forma como Isabella olhava. Sexy como o inferno, independente, decidida, _tatuada_. Mas também havia a parte mais inocente dela, que sempre trazia uma timidez cativante, que a fazia corar com um pequeno olhar. Não. Tudo em Bella o deixava fascinado, excitado por ela. Ele a amava com todo o seu ser, e duvidava que mesmo se um dia viesse a morrer ainda a amaria.

Um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios, enquanto a letra para a melodia que estava em sua mente por pelo menos um ano começou a surgir. Animado com essa perspectiva, depositou com beijo singelo entre os cabelos da esposa, e levantou-se da cama com uma agilidade impressionante, vestindo um shorts cargo, pegando o seu telefone e o monitor que mostrava todo o quarto de Henry e indicaria quando este estivesse acordado, saindo do seu ninho de amor com a sua amante.

Era enervante que ele tivesse ficado durante meses se batendo para criar uma letra para aquela melodia, quando a sua inspiração estava a alguns passos dele. Em poucos minutos escreveu a letra, e tocando-a em seu piano, uma herança da sua formação em música clássica dada por seus pais – um renomado pianista, compositor e maestro, e a sua mãe uma importante violinista. Carlisle e Esme, não ficaram decepcionados pela escolha do filho ao _rock and roll_, para o casal Cullen, bastava que seu filho estivesse envolvido com música.

Percebeu que aquele arranjo deveria ter um tom mais de balada, mais lenta, suave, e que além dos instrumentos normalmente usados, ele queria fazer uso de um piano e um conjunto de cordas quando fosse gravar aquela canção. Pois ao contrário de _Sexy Lady_, que fora uma dedicatória de amor a Bella e _Deeper_ fosse sobre o dia que perceberam que valia a pena lutar por seu relacionamento, e sendo presenteados com Henry, aquela música – que ele havia batizado de _Queen of the Night_ era sobre tudo o que ele mais amava em Bella, o quanto ela era importante e o que ela significou. Um louvor aos céus, para o _rockstar_.

Henry acordou por volta das 10 da manhã, quase 3 horas depois de Edward, que depois da composição da nova letra e dos últimos ajustes, passou um tempo analisando as 15 músicas que havia selecionado para estar no novo álbum da _Midnight Sun_. Pelo que parecia seria um álbum dedicado 100% a Bella, e não que isso o incomodava, na verdade, era animador para ele fazer algo em homenagem a sua esposa. Entretanto, ele precisava pensar em um nome digno para dar ao álbum. A altura de sua musa inspiradora.

Apesar de não falar ainda, Henry parecia admirar seu pai com um brilho heroico enquanto este lhe preparava a mamadeira. Era como se o garotinho que mal tinha um ano de vida soubesse que aquele que o segurava em seus braços, era o seu herói. Aquele que lutou e lutaria todas as batalhas possíveis, imagináveis e inimagináveis por ele, e que um dia iria admirá-lo de uma maneira tão incompreensível que ansiaria em ser como Edward, seu herói.

O músico preparou uma tigela de salada de frutas com granola e aveia para Bella, junto com um copo de suco de laranja. Arrancando uma rosa vermelha do vaso que estava sobre a bancada da cozinha – algo que sempre depois de um show ele pedia que fosse entregue a sua musa inspiradora -, seguiu para o quarto que dividia com a sua mulher, com Henry equilibrado em um de seus braços, enquanto o outro segurava com firmeza a pequena bandeja com o café da manhã.

Depositou a bandeja sobre uma mesinha circular próximo a porta e levou Henry para o chiqueirinho que haviam colocado no quarto, onde rapidamente o bebê começou a brincar com seus brinquedos, mal notando a sua mãe completamente adormecida e nua sobre a cama. Edward admirou a beleza etérea de Bella, que ressoava tranquila em seu sono restaurador.

Ele trouxe a bandeja até que esta estava descansando sobre o criado mudo ao lado de Isabella, e sentando-se de seu lado da cama, com um sorriso sacana em seus lábios, começou a árdua tarefa de acordar a sua esposa que poderia muito bem fazer ciúmes a sua xará dos contos de fadas da Disney – a Bela Adormecida.

Toques suaves, beijos delicados, sussurros apaixonados, foi assim que Bella despertou lentamente murmurando palavras incoerentes em deleite, tentando prolongar o máximo que podia aquela calma que preenchia de uma maneira restauradora todo o quarto para encarar o dia que seria uma tempestade, no bom sentido, já que tinha uma ceia para preparar e um bebê para olhar.

Ela sempre fora o tipo de pessoa que "dormia mais que a cama" como dizia Renée, sua mãe, uma atriz de sucesso de Hollywood, e quando era acordada Isabella normalmente estava em um humor terrível, mas quando era Edward que a acordava da sua maneira sensual, sabendo exatamente seus pontos fracos, aqueles que a faziam arrepiar e gemer de prazer, era impossível que ela ficasse mal humorada.

- Bom dia, _Rainha da Noite_. – ronronou Edward em seu ouvido, usando o nome da música que havia escrito essa manhã para chamar a sua mulher e ponderar como este novo apelido soava na intimidade do quarto.

- Hum... – murmurou grogue a morena, virando seu corpo nu para ficar frente a frente a Edward. – Esse é novo. – disse com um sorriso. – Eu gosto de como isso soa. – comentou abrindo seus olhos e encarando os espetaculares esmeraldinos dele, não conseguindo conter a necessidade de beijá-lo avidamente naquele momento.

- Gosta, é? – animou-se o músico arqueando suas sobrancelhas para ela e sorrindo torto.

- Sim, _meu servo da noite_. – brincou a produtora musical, arrancando uma risada melodiosa do guitarrista que havia usado o mesmo termo no refrão da nova composição.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – perguntou Edward, a perfurando com a intensidade de seu olhar sobre o seu rosto.

- Um pouco, mas é sempre bom ouvi-lo um pouco mais. – provocou Bella com um sorriso enviesado, provocando risos apaixonados e animados entre ela e Edward.

- Eu te amo. – disse o músico contra os seus lábios. – Te trouxe café da manhã. – indicou a bandeja com o queixo. Bella virou o seu olhar para ver, e sorriu quando notou a rosa vermelha ao lado do suco de laranja.

- Eu ganhei flores do meu admirador secreto essa manhã? – brincou descontraída. Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Sabe como o bastardo é sempre um arrogante depois dos shows que faz, ele sente que precisa te agradecer por ser sua inspiração. Sua motivação. – murmurou contra os lábios carnudos de Bella.

- Hum... preciso chama-lo depois e pedir para parar com isso, antes que meu marido descubra. – comentou dando de ombros. Dessa vez Edward riu mais alto e descontraído, seguido por Bella.

- Eu poderia fazer amor com você agora mesmo – disse com fervor. -, mas não teria tempo suficiente até que nossos convidados chegassem. – comentou com pesar.

- Que horas são? – inquiriu Bella, movendo-se sobre a cama para alcançar seu celular que estava no criado mudo ao seu lado, fazendo com que seus seios pálidos e volumosos, com o pequeno botão rosa eriçado ficassem a mostra. Os olhos de Edward queimaram cheios de desejo sobre a pele suave de sua mulher. – Edward, ainda são 11 da manhã! Todos estarão aqui por volta das 5 da tarde. – protestou com indignação, mas ao capturar o olhar de fome dele sobre ela, corou violentamente.

- Não seria tempo suficiente. – disse com a voz grossa. – _Nunca_ é suficiente. – ponderou puxando-a para um beijo intenso. – Acho melhor você vestir isso, antes que eu te ataque sem espaço para arrependimento depois. – falou entregando a ela uma camiseta branca com desenhos de uma paradisíaca ilha da Europa da qual haviam passado umas breves férias anos atrás.

- Insaciável. – divertiu-se dando um tapa suave no braço de Edward, mas vestindo a camiseta que ele lhe entregava. Enquanto ela puxava a bandeja com o café da manhã do criado mudo, Edward havia ido até o chiqueirinho onde Henry estava brincando distraído e trazendo-o para a cama, junto de Bella e ele. Ficaram um bom tempo divertindo-se com o bebê sobre a imensa cama.

Com consciência de que por mais que quisessem ficar naquela cama relaxando, mas não poderiam, Edward levou Henry ao seu quarto onde rapidamente a babá do garoto – Jéssica – estava a postos para dar-lhe banho e comida, enquanto Edward e Bella se arrumavam para esperar seus convidados.

Óbvio que sendo quem são – enlouquecidamente sempre com tesão – Bella e Edward, deixaram-se levar pelo prazer, e o banho que deveria ser rápido, durou mais de duas horas.

Enquanto Edward seguiu para a sua sala de música e verificar mais uma vez as canções que ao longo dos últimos dezoito meses veio trabalhando, Bella seguiu para a cozinha para verificar se tudo estava conforme ela havia instruído a cozinheira da família – Siobhan – e começar a preparar algumas coisas, que ela mesma gostaria de fazer. Como a torta de noz pecã, os biscoitos de gengibre que Edward adora, os cogumelos recheados – que eram uma receita secreta de sua avó paterna – e o molho de _cranberry_, enquanto a cozinheira se dedicava em preparar os aperitivos de entrada, peru, costela de porco e o carneiro, e outras delicias que eram as preferidas de Edward ou dos outros rapazes.

Bella estava tão entretida em sua bolha particular cozinhando que mal notou os convidados chegando, só percebendo quando Rosalie, Alice, Victoria e Jane – esposa do empresário da banda, Alec -, estavam ao seu lado perguntando se queria ajuda. Rapidamente as 5 mulheres entraram em uma conversa leve, pontuada por risadas enquanto bebericavam o vinho sul-americano que os donos da casa adoravam.

Em oposição à conversa leve das mulheres, os meninos da banda e seu empresário, conversavam seriamente na sala de música de Edward, enquanto Henry, Angela, Renata, Caius – filhos de Alec e Jane -, e Riley – o recente filho descoberto de James, fruto de uma aventura depois de um concerto -, brincavam em uma sala ao lado sobre o olhar atento de Jéssica e Claire, as babás das crianças.

Com as comidas que Isabella estava preparando devidamente prontas, as 4 mulheres seguiram para a imensa sala de estar da casa dos Cullen, onde a lareira estava perfeitamente decorada com meias vermelhas, verdes, brancas e douradas, e sobre essas, inúmeras velas e outros pequenos enfeites natalinos. Em um canto próximo a lareira a imensa árvore de Natal era iluminada com pequenas luzinhas brancas, e os enfeites iam de bolas vermelhas e douradas, passando por grandes laços, e miniaturas de pelúcia de Papai Noel, Bonecos de Neve e Renas, e indicando de quem era a residência, inúmeras miniaturas de guitarras e outros instrumentos musicais indicavam a paixão do casal à música, nesta data tão importante.

Sem demoras os homens juntaram-se as mulheres na imensa sala, enquanto as crianças brincavam sobre o imenso tapete sobre o olhar atento de seus pais. Edward estava com Bella sentada em seu colo ocupando uma poltrona próxima a lareira, enquanto Henry, próximos a eles, vestido com um macacão de Rudolph a rena do nariz vermelho, – presente de Emmett – brincava com o pequeno piano que seu avô Carlisle havia lhe dado antes de sua viagem a Europa. Apesar de estarem participando da conversa com os outros casais; o casal Cullen admirava com amor seu filho que ria divertido com os sons agudos e graves, e outros tantos que o pequeno piano fazia.

Uma troca de olhar entre os membros da _Midnight Sun_, Edward murmurou algo no ouvido de Bella, pedindo para que ela o acompanhasse a sua sala de música. Com um sorriso sereno em seus lábios e um pedido de licença aos outros convidados e um comando a Jéssica para ficar de olho em Henry; Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett e James seguiram para o covil musical do guitarrista.

Aquela era uma situação comum entre os cinco, por além de ser esposa de Edward, Bella também fora a produtora responsável pelo sucesso do primeiro disco da banda, o qual ela produziu. Desde então, como uma espécie de "conversa da sorte", eles mostravam a ela o repertório que iriam colocar no disco, bem como os arranjos das músicas e ideias para inovar no som, sem perder a identidade da _Midnight Sun_ antes de concentrarem-se nos preparativos de entrar em estúdio.

Bella ouviu atenciosamente as demos primárias que eles haviam gravado, enquanto lia as letras das músicas e verificava os arranjos musicais, para em seguida começar a discutir com eles algumas mudanças e detalhes aleatórios. Conforme conversavam os meninos foram concisos em explicar a produtora que gostariam de fazer um álbum com uma pegada acústica com o uso de cordas e piano, mas sem deixar de lado as guitarras elétricas, baixo e a bateria pesada. Também explanaram que gostariam de regravar _Sexy Lady_ com um novo arranjo, fazendo uso das cordas e do piano.

Como uma aficionada por música, não importando a sua natureza, Bella adorou os planos dos rapazes, pois tinha pleno conhecimento da formação clássica de Edward e que seria uma boa forma de mostrar aos críticos musicais que ainda o criticavam por suas músicas e arranjos que ele além de excelente guitarrista e baterista, também um pianista fenomenal. Todos pareciam animados com a produção do novo disco, afirmando que este seria um excelente trabalho, e que os fãs iriam amar, bem como conseguir novos já que a banda estava subindo por um patamar diferente do que haviam alcançado nos últimos 10 anos.

Todavia, Bella como uma produtora, começou a ficar ligeiramente incomodada com as questões de logística que poderiam ser um problema durante a gravação do álbum: _tempo_. O fato de que tinham feito 18 meses de hiato, a produção de um álbum acústico da magnitude do que eles queriam fazer levaria mais de oito meses, já que eles queriam convidar alguns músicos para fazer participações especiais em algumas faixas, desta maneira teriam que verificar diversas agendas e conciliar todos sem afetar os trabalhos destes, como também não prejudicar o desenvolvimento do álbum.

Sem conseguir se conter, Bella externou suas preocupações aos rapazes, entretanto para a sua surpresa foi a risada escandalosa e descontraída de Emmett que banalizou as preocupações da produtora.

- Bella, Bella, uma das vantagens de ser noivo da filha do dono da gravadora, é que apesar de quererem ganhar dinheiro com os artistas que eles tem, eles estão nos dando tempo mais que suficiente para gravar esse álbum. Querem lançar no próximo Natal. – informou rolando os olhos. Era estranho ver o baterista sendo ponderado e sabendo de detalhes administrativos quando normalmente estes problemas ficavam a cargo de Jasper, que sempre conversava com as gravadoras tentando maleá-los. Rosalie pelo jeito estava influenciando Emmett mais do que todos imaginavam.

- Bom... se a _Twilight_ não vai dar problemas para vocês, acredito que vocês irão fazer um trabalho incrível neste álbum. O sonho de qualquer produtor musical é trabalhar com uma banda imensa, e principalmente com uma meia orquestra. – falou com os olhos brilhantes a morena, soando com uma pitada de inveja daquele que iria produzir o álbum da banda.

- Que bom você falou nisso, Bella. – disse com um sorriso enviesado James encarando a esposa de seu amigo. Ela o encarou confusa; correndo o seu olhar para Jasper que acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça, depois Emmett que também sorria largamente, passando para Edward que tinha uma expressão neutra em seu rosto.

- Nós sabemos que está meio em cima da hora, e que talvez você já tenha outros planos, mas estávamos conversando e como você foi a pessoa responsável por nos mostrar ao mundo, produzir o nosso primeiro álbum com uma excelência absurda, gostaríamos de saber se você estaria interessada em produzir este para nós. – disse com uma tranquilidade e certeza esmagadora Jasper, sem desviar seus grandes olhos azuis da produtora. – Então? Será que você tem interesse em produzir esse "acústico" da _Midnight Sun_? – perguntou sorrindo para Bella, correndo seus olhos por todos os membros da banda que acenavam afirmativamente com a proposta do guitarrista.

Bella encarou completamente surpresa os quatro homens que estavam a sua frente. Imediatamente sua mente viajou para a mesma cena, mas a mais de 10 anos atrás, quando discutiam sobre o primeiro disco deles. A cena a sua frente, era estranhamente similar. Jasper era o interlocutor, que discutia detalhes contratuais como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias. James também parecia um advogado ao lado de Jasper, acrescentando detalhes que o guitarrista havia deixado de fora no contrato. Emmett, em contrapartida, matinha um sorriso descontraído em seu rosto que era refletido em sua postura, vez ou outra fazendo uma piada sobre a situação.

Ao oposto dos três, Edward mantinha-se uma expressão impassível em seu rosto. Seus braços tatuados cruzados com força em seu peito, enquanto seus olhares vorazes firmavam-se com intensidade sobre Isabella. Da primeira vez que isso ocorreu o músico confessou a ela, que ele a odiou, primeiro por ser uma mulher, segundo porque ele a achava mimada e arrogante, principalmente por ser filha de uma lenda do _rock and roll_ como Charlie Swan, e, em terceiro lugar, porque ela o atraia de uma maneira insana, era agonizante para ele naquela situação, aquele caleidoscópio de sensações. Contudo, desta vez, a sua mesma expressão daquela situação, não significava nada daquilo – a não ser, claro, a parte do tesão que ela despertava nele -, naquele momento Edward que fora pego de surpresa por seus companheiros de banda estava absorto no fato de que aquela ideia era excelente, que não existia pessoa melhor para produzir aquele álbum do que ela.

Bella encarou seu marido por um longo tempo.

- Mas vocês não estão com contrato assinado com Aro Volturi? – questionou com a voz miúda, fazendo referência ao melhor amigo de seu pai, um produtor musical conhecidíssimo e importante do meio musical, que por ironia das situações era padrinho de Bella.

- Sim, nós ainda temos um contrato com Aro. – ponderou despreocupadamente James. – Mas nós conversamos por ele brevemente, e ele aceitou produzir este nosso álbum com você, parafraseando-o "Seria um prazer produzir este disco junto com a minha afilhada, estou realmente animado para isso". – citou o baixista.

Bella encarou o loiro, e depois os outros membros, antes de perpetuar o seu olhar em Edward, tentando ler sua expressão, que nada indicava. Não suportando a tensão e os nervos que emanava por seu corpo, inquiriu o ruivo.

- O que você acha sobre isso? Está tudo bem para você? – pediu incerta. Por mais que haviam conversado algumas vezes, já que o músico sempre teve o desejo que ela produzisse um álbum da banda, fazer este parecia _inadequado_, ela se sentia estranha, uma vez que como havia notado a maioria das músicas do disco eram uma referência à ela.

- Bella, amor, não existe melhor pessoa do que você para produzir este disco. Como havia dito antes queremos que este disco seja familiar, e nada melhor do que você a frente para mostrar como. – falou com um sorriso torto.

- Ok. – concordou com entusiasmo a produtora musical. – Se é isso que todos vocês querem, eu só posso dizer que... – sorriu amplamente para o grupo. – Estou imensamente feliz em trabalhar com vocês outra vez, estou ansiosa para começarmos os preparativos. – disse, sendo abraçada no final por Edward que depositou um delicado beijo em sua fronte.

Com todos outra vez na sala de estar da casa de Edward e Bella, vários grupos de conversa se entretinham. Bella conversava com Rosalie, Jasper e Alec sobre os ajustes contratuais e outros detalhes do novo disco da _Midnight Sun_. Edward, Emmett e James cantavam e tocavam em uma batida diferente _Run, Rudolph, Run_ enquanto ficavam com seus olhares emocionados para Henry que mesmo após o seu cochilo ainda vestia o macacão da rena que Emmett havia lhe presenteado. Victoria, Jane e Alice falavam sobre assuntos aleatórios com a pequena Angela no colo de sua mãe prestando atenção a tudo. As outras crianças estavam na sala ao lado que haviam feito de berçário dormindo sobre o olhar atento das babás.

A meia noite se aproximava, e todos pareciam ter se esquecido desse detalhe por estarem tão entretidos em suas próprias conversas. O aroma da ceia natalina que era preparada na cozinha era afrodisíaco, fazendo com que todos os presentes ficassem impacientes com a demora para o jantar, por mais que petiscos e aperitivos diversos nunca faltavam sobre as mesinhas próximas.

Emmett, que havia se oferecido a vestir-se de Papai Noel, pediu licença a todos, e poucos segundos depois retornou a sala vestindo uma calça de cetim vermelha com barrados brancos, seus imensos coturnos negros, uma regata nadado branca enquanto o casaco da fantasia estava aberto e com as mangas arregaçadas, mostrando todas as tatuagens que cobriam seus braços. O gorro estava precariamente posto em sua cabeça, fazendo com que todos rissem após avaliar a forma como o baterista olhava.

Entretanto, Henry que ainda estava próximo a Edward que ainda lhe cantava a canção natalina na companhia de James, olhou atordoado para o seu padrinho. Era como se o pequeno menino soubesse que havia algo errado com o personagem que ele tentava imitar. O garotinho franziu sua testa, e semicerrou seus olhos avaliando a forma de Emmett, e por mais que sua fisionomia fosse tão adulta naquele momento, nenhum dos adultos dentro da sala pareciam ter notado a concentração e desconfiança do bebê para com o baterista.

Seus grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes não deixaram por nenhum momento a figura do melhor amigo de seu pai, que com uma cerveja em mãos, voltou a sentar-se no lugar que estava anteriormente batucando em suas pernas grossas e musculosas no ritmo da canção que Edward cantava.

Bella, que ainda estava mais afastada com Rosalie, Jasper e Alec conversando seriamente, distraiu-se da conversa de negócios e perpetuou o seu olhar no filho e marido. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Edward estava cantando aquela canção para o garoto. Na verdade, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que Emmett havia lhe dado uma roupa de rena.

Completamente perdida em seus próprios pensamentos sobre o filho, a produtora musical não percebeu inesperadamente o pequeno menino agarrando a guitarra de brinquedo que Edward havia lhe dado e correndo seus dedinhos sobre as cordas, até que depois de notar o barulho singular que a pequena guitarra fazia, Henry esticou seu minúsculo indicador, apontando para Emmett e gritou:

- _Rock_!

Tão rápido quanto as duas sílabas soavam quando ditas, a sala caiu em silêncio imediatamente ocasionando que os 10 pares de olhos voassem para o pequeno garoto que ainda encarava seu padrinho com o dedo apontado e um sorriso largo em sua pequenina face. Notando que ninguém parecia ter visto que falara, o menino gritou mais uma vez:

- _Rock_! – Isabella sentiu seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, e em um átimo levantou-se de sua cadeira e correu para onde o filho estava. Edward, apesar de estar há alguns centímetros do filho, não conseguia se mover. O músico estava comovido com a primeira palavra que Henry havia dito.

Bella rapidamente agarrou o pequeno bebê em seu colo, distribuindo beijos por todo o rostinho, completamente emocionada por estar ouvindo a primeira palavra do seu filho, que continuava a repeti-la sem cansar.

- Rock. Rock. Rock. Rock. – o menino parecia gostar da forma como a palavra fazia uma certa cosquinha em sua boca quando dizia, continuando a repetir alegremente. – Rock. Rock. Rock.

Edward, enfim, recuperado de seu abalo levantou-se rapidamente do lugar que estava sentado, abraçando sua esposa e filho calorosamente, dando um beijo demorado na fonte do bebê e depois um beijo cheio de agradecimentos e emoção nos lábios de Bella.

- Porra! Ele é mesmo nosso filho! – exclamou alto, com a voz emocionada, enquanto lágrimas grossas escorriam por seu rosto. – Ele com toda certeza vai ser um aficionado por rock. Meu filho! – revibrou com demasiada comoção. Querendo provar ao seu pai que ele tinha razão o pequeno Henry ficou repetindo a palavra _rock_ por mais um longo tempo.

Todos os convidados pareciam dividir um mesmo grau de felicidade por estarem presentes neste momento. Emmett que também havia levantado-se de seu lugar encarava o rosto diminuto do afilhado com admiração que se Edward não estivesse babando tanto em cima do garoto, poderiam dizer que Emmett era o pai do menino, por olhar tão coruja para ele.

Retirando todos de seu estupor o grande relógio que ficava no _foyer_ da casa tocou suas doze badaladas avisando que o Dia de Natal havia virado. Desejos de Feliz Natal, e tantas outras coisas boas, todos se abraçaram, e seguiram-se para a sala de jantar que havia sido preparada com demasiado cuidado por Siobhan.

Bella ainda mantinha Henry em seus braços, incapaz de soltar o filho diante da emoção indescritível que fora ouvir a sua voz. Edward sorria orgulhoso, ocupando o lugar ao lado da esposa. Todos se serviram de vinho e com os alimentos que estavam sobre a mesa, que parecia impressionante. E por mais que todos estivem com fome, aguardaram o dono da casa e patriarca daquela pequena família fazer um brinde.

Sem levantar-se de sua cadeira, Edward levantou a taça de cristal com o líquido rubro dentro, o que fora imitado por todos os convidados.

- Quero agradecer a presença de todos vocês aqui, neste momento mágico para a minha família. – sorriu orgulhoso para Isabella e Henry. – Vocês são a melhor família que uma pessoa pode escolher, e espero que ainda possamos passar muitos natais juntos.

Todos murmuraram felicitações.

- Desejo um Feliz... – começou, mas sendo interrompido por Henry que gritou mais uma vez:

- _Rock_! – todos riram da interferência do pequeno bebê. As lágrimas nos olhos de Edward caiam copiosamente, da mesma maneira que rolava pela face feminina de Bella.

- Natal. – completou com a voz grossa pela emoção, acenando afirmativamente para o filho.

Todos repetiram Feliz Natal, mas fora Emmett, arrastando a sua cadeira com um barulho extremamente agudo, levantando-se de seu lugar, que fizera a verdadeira saudação natalina para aquele grupo.

- _Merry Rock and Roll Christmas! _

Risos preencheram a sala de jantar dos Cullen, diante da saudação de Emmett, mas percebendo que aquela era a forma certa de dar Feliz Natal, todos entonaram um "_Merry Rock 'n' Roll Christmas"_!

.

_**N/A: **Okay... isso foi bem soft e bem pouco natalino, mas a ideia era tão fofa que não consegui me conter ao escrever. Bella e Edward tatuados, apaixonados por música e com um bebê que sua primeira palavra é 'ROCK' é algo que não consegui me conter. Desculpem-me._

_Não sei se todos vocês repararam, mas a trama toda, o desenvolvimento dos personagens dá diversas outras histórias, desta maneira é bem provável que em um futuro eu venha usar essa família rocker como protagonistas de alguma one-shot. Então quem curtiu fique atento._

_Não tendo muito que dizer sobre a fic, mas confessando que o plot surgiu enquanto eu assistia o DVD do Foo Fighters 'Back and Forth', quem já viu notará que tem diversas referências a banda, mas tudo com o toque suave desse universo Twilight._

_Quero agradecer a todos vocês, por lerem isso aqui, bem como todas as minhas outras fanfics. Vocês são incríveis, e se soubessem a força inestimável que me dão através de suas palavras, acredito que ficaram emocionados. Vocês me dão muito mais felicidades do que eu dou a vocês! Por isso quero agradecer a todos, desejar tudo de bom neste Natal e que o próximo ano seja algo muito melhor do que fora este, que todos os sonhos, desejos, anseios sejam conquistados, e todas as dificuldades e problemas sejam ultrapassados. Espero estar com vocês aqui no próximo ano, tentando levar um pouquinho do bem-estar que vocês me proporcionam através das minhas histórias._

_Um Feliz Natal para todos, e um 2012 repleto de coisas boas!_

_Amo muito vocês!_

_Beijos com amor,_

_Carol._

_._

_**N/B**: Ainda tenho lágrimas nos olhos. Não me culpem por isso, eu sou uma pessoa emotiva e no natal eu fico mais ainda. Acho que no lugar da Bella e do Edward eu já tinha derretido em litros de lágrimas com o Henry sapeca e seu 'rock'. Espero que essa emoção que me tomou também tenha atingido vocês, pois acredito que a mensagem que essa One-Shot quis passar, foi de como é especial ter ao nosso lado as pessoas que amamos de verdade, nessa data que marca o começo e o fim de uma etapa. Assim como, através da narração da Carol, quis mostrar o 'recomeço' para a Midnight Sun._

_Foi soft como a Carol disse, e teve um imenso charme nisso. É gostoso ver o amor Beward de uma forma mais simples, cheio de desejos e loucuras, mas totalmente natural. O Henry foi a pitada que faltava ao romance, e o Rock 'n' Roll a cereja em cima do bolo. Uma One-Shot especial, deixando um gostinho de quero mais... um quero mais 'lemons', quero mais 'Edward tatuado', 'quero mais fofuras com o Henry' kkkk. Acho que me entenderam. _

_Feliz Natal a todos os leitores da Carol e em especial para alguns que também perdem um tempinho lendo essas minhas notas. Vocês são únicos!_

_Leiam, comentem, se emocionem e continuem acompanhando as fanfics da Carol em 2012. Sempre tem surpresa boa por ai!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_._

**APROVEITANDO DO CLIMA NATALINO DA HISTÓRIA,  
>NÃO DEIXE DE DEIXAR UMA REVIEW DIZENDO O QUE ACHOU.<br>SÃO DE SUMA IMPORTÂNCIA AS OPINIÕES! ;D**


	2. Aviso

_Hey amores! Lembram-se de mim? Estou passando aqui rapidinho apenas para dizer que postei uma nova one-shot usando esses personagens fofos, lindos e tatuados para comemorar o Valentine's Day. Então não deixem de conferir __**ROCK VALENTINE**__, ok?_

_._

_Fanfiction ponto net:_

http:/www**(PONTO)**fanfiction**(PONTO)**net/s/7841498/1/

_._

_Nyah!_

https:/www**(PONTO)**fanfiction**(PONTO)**com**(PONTO)**br/historia/199499/Rock_Valentine

_._

_Aproveitem! ;D_

_Beijos, Carol_


End file.
